My roommate's habits
by iroha56
Summary: Summary: Sasuke and Naruto become roommates at college. After a while, Sasuke notices something strange about the blonde. Why is he so tight about things? And why does he have such a strict and weird day planner and all these labels around the place? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, mental disorders, college. AU.


**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto become roommates at college. After a while, Sasuke notices something strange about the blonde. Why is he so tight about things? And why does he have such a strict and weird day planner and all these labels around the place? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, mental disorders, college. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy, don't like it, don't read it. That should be obvious…), a lot of cursing, some violence, mental disorders.**

**Author's note: Yay, another story! One I've been wanting to write for quite a while actually. I'm curious if you can find out what will be the main "problem" one of the main character has in the first chapter, though I think I made it quite obvious…  
**  
He arrived at his new college room with a lot of baggage. Heaving a deep sigh, he fumbled in his pockets for his new keys. After a lot of cursing and effort, he had found them and opened the door. Sasuke walked into the room and looked around. He was told that he would have a roommate who owned this room for half a year. The raven had missed that half year of college due to the loss of his parents. Car crash, how cliché. He had mourned their deaths and was at the verge of losing it if it wasn't for his brother to safe him from another cliché death, this time his own. Sasuke was thankful Itachi had saved him. He owed him a lot and he knew he would stay in his debt forever, even though Itachi wouldn't hear of it.  
And now, Sasuke was standing in his new room, finally.

He figured his roommate (Narubo?) wasn't home from college yet so Sasuke walked through the dorm. He looked inside his room, thank god they had separate rooms, Sasuke was not one to be social, and dragged all of his stuff in.

After a while, Sasuke was done placing his belongings in his room and stood up from the floor where he had been sitting. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. The raven looked inside the fridge and noticed the neat order everything was placed in. Sasuke thought it was kind of weird, but he shrugged it off; everyone has his or her weird habits.

The raven found some orange juice and poured the last of it in his glass before throwing the plastic can onto the kitchen counter. Sasuke looked around a bit more and he noticed then that there were a lot of post-its hanging around the room. He walked over to one on the lamp and it read: on at 23:00. Curious, he walked around the room to read all of them and most post-its had the same sort of message written on it. He also came across a sheet of paper which held his roommates whole day schedule on it. What time he would wake up, what time he would eat breakfast, shower, check his mail and a lot more. Sasuke found it weird. Why would anyone even want to do this kind of thing all over the apartment? The raven got even more curious now though. He searched through cabinets and found out that his roommate had labels on freaking everything in his kitchen! Even the smallest pan had a label on it which said "small pan".

Deciding he had snooped around enough and that he would just ask the guy about it, the raven walked over to the two-seater couch and sat down with his glass, grabbing his phone for a game to kill time. He was curious to find out about his roommate who seemed so tidy and actually kind of weird. But then again, Sasuke didn't really care. He never really cared about anything other than himself, his brother, his school and his car. Damn, he was proud of that vehicle and although he hadn't really worked hard for it since his family was stacked, he did put a lot of work in keeping his precious clean.  
**  
**Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened and his roommate stepped in. Sasuke looked up from his phone and widened his eyes slightly. The guy was… Stunningly beautiful. He had blonde- gold hair and amazingly blue eyes. Three thin scars on each cheek and a tan skin. He was like some Greek god or something, at least, that's how Sasuke saw him. The ocean blue eyes scanned the room for a little while until they met Sasuke's black ones. Immediately Sasuke was greeted with the brightest grin he had ever seen.

"You must be my new roommate! Ah, it's awesome to finally meet you, you know? I've been alone for a while and ever since the year started, I prepared for this moment!"

_'That was odd_' Sasuke thought. But he let it slip when the blonde guy walked over to him and stuck out his hand which the raven grabbed in return, shaking it.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" He sounded so excited, but the only thing Sasuke could think of was how loud that idiot was. Did he really have to yell his every word?

"Uchiha Sasuke" He pulled his hand back, and looked back at his phone. The raven was done with the annoying formalities of greeting a person. He opened his game again and began playing.

Naruto was silent after that, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get another word out of the raven. Sasuke faintly heard him stalking off to his bedroom, but he didn't really care; he was too lost in the fighting game.

About half an hour later, Sasuke heard a yell coming from the kitchen. The raven almost had a heart attack and he jolted off the couch, onto his feet. He rushed to the kitchen to find out what the hell was the ruckus all about. Sasuke found Naruto standing near the kitchen counter eying the empty orange juice can. He raised an eyebrow at this and walked over to the gawking blonde.

"Dobe, what the h-" He was cut off before he could finish his question.

"What the fuck is this doing here?!" The blonde had grabbed the empty can and was now waving it in front of Sasuke's face, annoying the raven. Said boy grabbed the can and looked at the blond irritated and slightly confused.

"The hell do you mean?"

"This isn't supposed to be lying there, bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth, which only pissed Sasuke off more.

"Well it was empty and I was too fucking lazy to look for your freaking trashcan! Who cares anyway?"

"I do!" Sasuke noticed something slightly weird at that moment. The blonde seemed to be panicking. Now, why on earth would you panic over a stupid plastic thing?

Sasuke heard the blonde mumble something as Naruto turned around, facing the fridge again. He opened it and began re-organizing the whole damn thing. The raven only watched with a little bit of interest. Then, after he seemed to be done with his 'thing', the blonde turned back to the raven, furious.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again, you hear?" Geez, what was up with this dobe?

The raven shrugged in response and walked back to the couch to resume his game. He sat down and grabbed his phone, unlocking it. It was then when he heard the blonde's annoying voice again.

"Ah, by the way... That's… That's where I always sit. You have to sit somewhere else."

**A/N: I've been having the idea for this fic for quite some time now. I'm not sure if I should continue this though… What do you think? Should I post another chapter?**


End file.
